


Only silence

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never sleep. They never rest. In the silence .In twilight locked, forever to abide.<br/>Until the doors shall open at the crossroads, into the other side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 minutes

 

 

  
_"Stiles!! Come on !! Open your eyes!!! "_  
She was frantic, holding his face trying to get any sign of life. She couldn't think clear , couldn't even try to check his pulse or see if there was any sign of breath.

  
For the first time her brain shut down.

 _"Stiles?? No....Please open your eyes!"_  
_"Show me your eyes!!"_

Theo in the corner and Scott next to her unable to do anything.  
He was too late. Again. The Wild Hunt hovering above them like they were the prey .

They were defeated.

_No beat. No sound._

Silence

 

Her head on his chest with the tears coming down and the scream echoing inside of her. She wouldn't let it out. Not this time.

  
**_One beat_ **

Scott was defeated , bleeding out and all of his senses... all leaving him . He couldn't keep track . Everything was dark.

_A flash_

The town was so unwelcome to him .

  
Making new friends was difficult and sitting alone in the school yard was something he was familiar with. Until that kid with the strange name sat next to him. Until he offered him a chocolate bar and  a friendship.Until they were just the two of them. Brothers in arms. From that day Scott McCall didn't feel alone.

Until he felt that hole in his heart.  
The unfamilliar feeling that he lost part of his heart and he couldnt remember losing it .

As soon as Lydia screamed his name he was whole again only to be alone again.

  
_" Open your eyes! We cant be us without you. Your dad needs you! I need you!"_

  
**Two beats**

  
_A flash_

A boy and girl sitting next to each other for what it felt like a lifetime . The swings going up and down. Simple. Two kids in the swings . No danger hovering above them.  
A boy with the warm smile and a girl with strawberry blonde hair playing together each summer. Like a promise. Until the world stopped spinning around them. Until the darkness clouded them.  
The boy with the strange name saw death in the meadow . Ariel stopped believing in happily ever after . Until the swings were left empty.

Until they forgot _._

_"Maybe you should just give up! He is dead!"_

 

Only silence.

  
**Three beats**

They say before you die you see your life flashing before your eyes. Stiles died. But he did not see flashes or his life before his eyes. He saw darkness. And then there was no more.

_Flash_

He was sitting alone . In the swings. Until he wasn't alone anymore.

 _" Its quiet isn't it?"_  
_"Very..."_  
_"You hate quiet remember?"_

He looked at the woman next to him. She was in peace, smiling to him. He missed her smile. All he could remember was her being in pain and agony.

 _" Your dad will be alone. We can't leave him alone. He can't lose both of us."_ She stood up and hovered over him. Kissing his forehead . He was a kid again. A little boy in the swings.

  
He forgot how she used to be before the darkness took her . When she could cook him pancakes , when she could read him bed time stories about the knight winning the battle .

She was the first to _forgot_ him. The first to look at him like a stranger.

  
_" You want to kill me!"_ And she would run and hide. In the end she would just sleep for hours . In the end she didn't knew who he was. She would speak about her son who looked like him.  She would tell him he was  
her little prince.

_Flash_

Until she closed her eyes and he was all alone .

_Flash_

He wanted to stay in the swings.

_" They will come for me"_

But no one came.

 

The playground was almost empty.Only two kids playing hide and seek. A strawberry blonde hair girl with red dress and red shoes.

_And he remembered._

The girl turned and looked at him. _Smiling . Finally for him_.

  
No life didn't flash before his eyes as he died. It flashed as he came back.

 

He heard the _fist beat_ before anyone else _._  The first breath was like a scream echoing in the room.All of his senses were back. And Scott McCall wasn't alone anymore.

Her breath came out like a scream dying inside of her. The girl with the hair on fire didn't lose the boy with the strange name.

 

Before the silence died down _**they**_ were gone. Just like that.And the mist in Beacon Hills vanished as fast as it appeared.

  
_Their hands one more time entwined_ . As they were meant to be. Alone in a room full of people.

 

_They finally came for him._

 


	2. Kiss the night goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they rode on.Yes, they rode on.

 

 _Out of the dark, into the light,_  
_In the dawn of terrestrial birth._  
_New-born yet older than time,_  
_Conceived in the depths of the earth_

 

 

 

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

  
He was kissing her.Like it was the end. _Like a goodbye_.  
She was kissing him back .Like _it was the beginnin_ g . _Like a promise_.

"Why do You do That?"

  
" I just wanted you to know... " 

 

_It was the end_

 

 _They rode with shut eyes as the sun rose._  
Regardless of earth's vanity.  
But with wide open eyes, they paced the night  
And pondered its mysteries.

 

 

" Stiles...." 

" You don't have to say anything back you know ..."

" But i want to!"

" _You will forget_ "

" _I won't!_ "

 

  _On hidden roads, through barren wastelands,_  
Untrodden by both man and beast.  
From the distance their fire was gleaming  
Like a lamp amidst dark eternity.

 

His hand in her hand. _Together as one_.

 _Almost_. But it was too late.

 

The mist was devouring them. Silence.The Sound of Horses Hooves .

Turning their heads together to face the unknown . 

 

 

 _A bitter moon hovered above them._  
_The night lit sole by its glow._  
_From high in a sky of ominous dye_  
_In which dark clouds drifted slow_

 

Like a thunder they were rolling to the ground breaking the night in half.

 

" Stiles I...."  
" Promise me..."

 

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

 

" Just keep an eye on my father...i don't want him to be alone"

It was the end. And this was goodbye . _For him ._

_So they rode on._  
_Yes, they rode on._

 

 

 

Her lips crushing to his. A promise.

  
They wasted so much time . Too late.

 

Their foreheads resting against each other. Their hands together. As one.

 

Until they were no more. 

 

 _Some say they've heard them singing_  
_In strange tongues of melancholy;_  
_Of the gods, of the night, and of glory._  
_Of the dead, and their memory._

 

 

 

 He faded before her eyes as the mist swallowed him whole. 

 

 _" I won't forget"_ as an echo fading through the thunder .

 

 

 _Say goodbye to the light._  
_Come twilight, come dark night._  
_Say goodbye to the light,_  
_Come twilight, come dark night._

 

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

 

She was already losing memories,the prom, the game , the locker .

 

_"Shhh Stiles look at me ! "_

_" Stiles saved me"_

 

Memories and faces blurring out .She thought of calling Scott. _But he forgot too_. They all did. She was running out time.

The lights on the road,her memories, all blurring out together.

 

 

 _Could you have rode there with them?_  
_Would you have joined their march?_  
_Or would you have them ride on?_  
_Away into the dark?_

 

 

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock_

 

A pile of old books . Books full of stories . The stories of the men who rode in the night stealing memories. Stories of those who never existed.

 

_Damnatio Memoriae._

 

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

 

"The books Stil..." she shaked her head . His name was already fading from her mind.  
So she wrote it down. Again and again. Filling pages .

 

_"Stiles.Stiles.Stiles.Stiles.Stiles.Stiles.Stiles."_

 

_"Don't forget!Don't forget!Don't forget!"_

 

Each letter was fading away. His image in her head was fading away.

 

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

 

"NO. NO"

  
So she wrote it again. Until her anger took over . Resting her head against the wall,slowly laying to the ground. She looked as the letters were slowly fading.

 

_Tick Tock.Tick Tock._

 

Crying.

  
" Stiles.Stiles.Stiles.Stil..." his name now a whisper.

 

_Tick Tock. TickTock._

 

"Remember.Remember.Remember.Remember..."

 

_Tick Tock. Tick._

 

And the clock _stopped_

 

 

 _Would you have been able to let go?_  
_Of illusions of right and of wrong?_  
_And if they came to die;_  
_Would you have rode on?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well im back. Maybe more chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of writing.Im not used to write for that matter. Feedback is welcome. I might write again. Who knows. Too many grammar mistakes,hopefully not enough to spark a grammar ocd .


End file.
